Bleeding Hearts
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: Mr. Simmons reads a poem in class and Helga suspects she knows the poet! Could a gypsy's spell be the key? AH Halloween!
1. A Gypsy's Spell

****

Disclaimer: In case there's any doubt, I do NOT own Hey Arnold! or any of the characters. But I do own this story so please don't plagiarize or sue me. Please read & review though. And no flames. Thanks. ^_^ Oh yeah, there's some movie spoilers in this fan fiction too!

**__**

Bleeding Hearts

Part One: A Gypsy's Spell

Helga walked along the street wearily to P.S. 118. Dragging her feet with her arms dangling listlessly by her sides. Halloween decorations hung in the shop windows and on lampposts as she passed. Colorful leaves were blown across her path and the sound of happy children gaily chattering about what sort of spooky costume they would wear for Halloween echoed around her.

But Helga Pataki took note of none of this. She was thoroughly depressed and deprived of that certain spark which was always flickering dangerously in her eyes. 

Then like an actress reciting her soliloquy in a big play she flung her arms to the heavens and exclaimed passionately, "Oh Arnold! Why?! Why did I not hold true to my confession of love to you when I had the chance? Why did I take the coward's way out and deny all that I had so truthfully expressed to you?"

Tears filled her eyes as the lovesick fourth grader staggered along the sidewalk with a torn heart and no obvious cure in sight.

Madame Blanch stood outside her shop hanging a shimmering orange garland with black bats and white skulls across her door. Helga had hung her head and didn't see that she was on a collision coarse with the preoccupied gypsy.   


"Hey!" the lady yelped before losing her balance and crashing down onto the sidewalk.

"Oh, sorry." Helga muttered, picking herself up off the sidewalk and then lending the shopkeeper a hand.

"That's alright sweetie," the gypsy woman smiled, she recognized Helga from a few months before when she'd purchased a placebo out-of-love potion from her shop. "What's the matter dear? You look like you've been crying."

Unable to contain her emotions anymore Helga burst out into tears, "I just took back the words that for countless years of my tortured youth I've longed to express to Arn--the boy of my dreams."

"Ah, so now the object of your affection is once again none the wiser of your true feelings for him eh?" Madame Blanch summarized.

Helga nodded and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Well then don't worry honey!" the kind gypsy exclaimed, "Cause I've got just the cure for you!"

"Oh no," Helga backed away, remembering the last time the gypsy had conned her out of ten bucks for a little grape juice, "I'm not interested in any more of your potions."

"Potions smotions honey," Madame Blanch laughed, "I'm not all placebos and fruit drinks ya know." she lead Helga to the back room of her shop as she talked, "I save the _real_ stuff for my most loyal customers."

"Right." Helga crossed her arms, "I'm heartbroken lady, not stupid."

"Trust me hon," the gypsy smiled, taking a small case down from a high shelf, "just follow these instructions and you're problems will be over."

"Yeah, how?" Helga asked skeptically, taking the case.

"The love of your life, if that's really what this boy is, will find a way to tell you how he really feels. All you have to do is cast the spell and wait!"

Helga looked down at the box in her hands, it was forest green with gold trim. Some odd verse was scribbled across the top in what was probably a long forgotten language. Anyway, it _looked_ authentic. 

Sighing Helga finally agreed, she was desperate enough to try anything now. "Fine, I'll give your little box of spells a chance. But if it doesn't work I'm demanding a full refund ya hear?!"

"Got'cha." Madame Blanch nodded. 

Helga took the case and headed to the door repeating to herself what the gypsy had told her, "Just follow the instructions and your true love will confess his feelings to you."

"That's right," Madame Blanch smiled, "Oh, and pay me ten bucks."

Helga shoved the money in the woman's hand and hurried out to the bus stop.

Her best friend Phoebe was waiting for her. "Hi Helga, what have you got there?"

Sighing Helga tucked the case into her backpack, "Hopefully…the answer to my prayers."

________________________________________________________________________

*Has Helga been conned again? Will this spell actually work? Find out in part two, after you review for this chapter of course. ^_~*


	2. Believing In Magic

**__**

Bleeding Hearts

Part Two: Believing in Magic

At school the day passed slowly and Helga sat in the back row agonizing over Arnold. He didn't show any signs of change after what had passed between them last week. It was killing Helga! Checking to make sure no one was looking she pulled the case out of her book bag and started reading the instructions silently to herself.

__

To fall in love the task is one of ease

Take two sprigs of baby's breath and summer breeze.

Mix with water from a wishing well

Add a drop of witch hazel.

Hold the potion close to thy heart

Speak the incantation then pull apart.

Deposit this in thy lover's drink

In two days time they'll disclose what their heart doth think. 

Examining the contents of the case Helga found that all the ingredients were there. Now all that was left was to mix them.

"And now on to a very _special_ lesson in geometry!" Mr. Simmons announced.

"Well," she muttered to herself, "looks like I've got time to kill."

Helga began mixing the potion in a tiny vile that came with the kit. To her surprise the liquid started glowing and bubbling as she swirled it around beneath her desk. No one else seemed to notice though.

Another slip of paper was hidden beneath the baby's breath so Helga took it out and whispered the incantation written across it.

"_Timeless trick for telling heart's secrets, _

Unweathered way of learning love.

I beseech you now aide me in my quest,

And loosen the lips of my true love."

The incantation itself sounded just crazy enough to work so Helga shrugged and held the vile all the closer to her heart. Something odd tingled in her chest and she pulled the vile away.

"Guess that means it worked." she said softly. "Now to put it in Arnold's drink."

******

"Hey Arnold my man!" Gerald shouted from across the cafeteria as he motioned for Arnold to come and have a seat next to him.

Stinky, who was also sitting at the table, slapped Arnold on the back as he sat down. "Wow Arnold, it sure is something to be sittin' here with the two brave fellas that went and saved the whole neighborhood."

"Aw c'mon Stinky," Arnold blushed, "we're still the same guys. We just did the right thing. All this fame for saving the neighborhood really hasn't changed us at all. Right Gerald?"

Gerald was admiring his reflection in the back of a spoon. "Now is this my good side, or this?" he wondered to himself.

"Uh…Gerald?"

"Don't want to be seen on TV in a bad angle if I run into a reporter." he continued.

"Gerald." Arnold was losing patience.

"I mean, there are camera crews around ever corner." Gerald was caught up in the excitement.

"GERALD!"

"What?!" Gerald nearly jumped out of his seat. 

Arnold just sighed and got up, "I'm gonna go see if there are anymore tapioca puddings left."

"I think I'll come too," Stinky answered enthusiastically, "they might have lemon pudding too. Gosh almighty I sure do love lemon pudding."

"We know." Gerald and Arnold answered.

Helga was watching from behind a cart of dirty lunch trays as the three boys got up from their table and headed back over to the lunch line.

"Finally!" she whispered harshly, "I thought those bozos would never leave!"

Sneaking quietly over to their table Helga noticed that Arnold's milk carton was open. 

"Perfect!" she grinned mischievously, "okay spell do your thing."

After emptying the contents of the vile into the carton of milk she beat a hasty retreat back over to the cart.

Watching anxiously she saw Arnold and the others return to their table and Arnold take a sip out of his carton. His face twisted slightly, as if the milk had gone bad. But after a few seconds he shrugged and continued eating. By the end of the lunch period he had polished off the last of his milk.

"Yes!" Helga exclaimed happily, "Now at last my love I shall bewitch you into confessing your deepest, darkest, truest, most passionate feelings towards me!"

Shallow breathing emanated from behind her. A sour expression crossed her face and she grabbed a filthy plate off the cart. Without turning around she sent it flying SMACK into Brainy's face.

******

Walking down the hallway out to the double doors after school that day Arnold suddenly doubled over in pain.

Gerald stopped dead in his tracks and bent down next to his hunched over friend, "Arnold man, what's wrong?!"

"I-I'm okay Gerald, it's just…my stomach." Arnold choked out.

"Are you sure man? Maybe we should see if the nurse is still here?" Gerald offered.

"No," Arnold was able to sit upright again, "it was probably just something I ate. If I can survive my grandma's cooking, I think I can survive this," he joked.

"You're a bold kid Arnold," Gerald laughed, "but I'd suggest laying off the cafeteria food for a while. There's no telling what they put in that stuff!"

________________________________________________________________________

*Well, the spell's been cast so what do you think? Review and let me know. There's plenty more suspense where all this has come from…^_~*


	3. How to Say it

**__**

Bleeding Hearts

Part Three: How to Say it

It was so close to Halloween, and that's the one night when spells are said to hold the most power. The gut wrenching feeling didn't leave Arnold after he'd reached the boarding house. It'd prevented him from eating dinner and even stopped him from playing with Abner. He finally got desperate enough to ask his grandpa for advice.

"I've got the same problem with raspberries," his Grandpa had said.

This, of course, hadn't helped poor Arnold at all. If he didn't feel any better by tomorrow, he was going to the doctor. So for the remainder of the night Arnold lay on his bed staring up at the starry sky through the skylight. It was really a beautiful night.

So beautiful in fact, that it reminded him of someone. No, not Lila, not even Ruth. The stars twinkled in the navy sky, faint glows of periwinkle surrounding them. Light blue, now that reminded him of someone too.

A shooting star flew across the sky and disappeared into space. The tail had whipped around like…like a ribbon in the breeze. Now who did THAT remind him of?

His eyes shifted over to the pale moon. It was glowing brightly and had a magnificent air of mystery to it. So far away, untouchable, yet intriguing in every way. Okay, he was DEFINITELY reminded of someone. But who?

Who was this tempting beauty that haunted his thoughts tonight? This strange enticing enigma whose unknown identity threatened to rip his soul apart? She was someone he knew. He'd known her for a long time. But who was she? Why did her every feature hang in his memory while her name escaped him?

That was it! If he couldn't place her name in his mind, he'd write down her face and grace in words.

Arnold got up and marched determinedly over to his desk. He took out a sheet of notebook paper and a pencil. Putting all his heart and soul into what his mind was thinking he started writing passionately---about a girl who'd cast a spell over his heart.

******

The next day in class Mr. Simmons found a mysterious poem on his desk. A love poem. Thinking it was Helga Pataki's he snatched it up and eagerly began to read it. But something was different about this poem. The handwriting for one thing and the poet's word usage for another. It almost sounded like the poet was pouring their heart out, over a girl?

__

Interesting…Mr. Simmons thought to himself as the bell rang and students filed in through the door.

He'd already made up his mind to read the poem to the class before the last student had reached their desk. 

"Class," he began in his usual, enthusiastic tone, "I have a very _special_ treat for all of you today."

"Alright!" Harold shouted, remembering that Halloween was just a day away, "CANDY!"

"No Harold," Mr. Simmons sighed, "it's not candy."

"Aww." Harold whined.

"It's a poem." their teacher happily exclaimed, "A love poem in fact. Only, I think we have TWO anonymous poets in this class because this poem isn't signed either and I'm quite sure it's of a different style."

"Ah just read it already," Harold groaned in disappointment.

Eyeing Harold for a moment Mr. Simmons cleared his throat and started reading the poem to the class.

"_Of a Love Unknown_

I try to hide my bleeding heart

Even from myself.

And I'd die to hang my feelings high

Up upon the shelf.

But alas! My love, my night angel

Haunting my childhood dreams.

Can soul mates truly meet so young

Or is nothing what it seems?

The stars shine above

Do you gaze at them too?

I close my eyes and then

In my dreams behold you.

Gentle voice soft skin

Hair like shimmering gold.

Eyes pale blue and pure

A will so strong and bold.

Are you love's fantasy

Sweet dream in the night?

No, I've seen that smile before

There's a memory you ignite.

Oh name that evades me

Come clear and make me whole.

Dear love that I long for

Better half to my soul.

Reveal love's mystery

Restore this flame.

End my misery

Speak your name."

The class was in awe. But no one was more shocked than--you guessed it--Helga.

Her jaw was inches from the floor. Her eyes ready to bug out of her head. Somehow that cheap spell had worked! Those HAD to be Arnold's words. No other guy in that class, not even Gerald, had such a way with words.

Oddly enough, only Helga seemed to know who the mysterious poet was. Arnold sat in his desk fidgeting around uncomfortably (at least it wasn't Helga doing that for once). He wanted to shrink down, to become invisible. It felt as though every pair of eyes in that classroom were on him. In truth, it was only one. The weight of Helga's stare bore down on his heart like a thousand pounds of Mr. Nutty bars. He didn't dare turn around to see who was staring at him though, he was afraid he'd meet everyone's gaze.

Why on Earth had he left that poem on Mr. Simmons' desk anyway?! Did he _want_ this embarrassment? How weird was that? No, deep down he'd secretly been hoping that the girl he longed to identify would be sitting in class and confront him. Then, at least, he'd know who was tugging at his heart. She HAD to know who she was, didn't she?

Helga couldn't believe her luck. After all the lies, the cover ups, and the taking it backs Arnold FINALLY knew how she felt about him, so what if he didn't know it was her he was feeling that way about. He'd said--well, written--the words that she'd so longed to hear. Now what?

"Will he figure this out on his own?" she wondered quietly, "Or do I have to tell him? Maybe this spell takes time to run its course?"

Helga decided to wait and see. Maybe it would dawn on Arnold that it was her that he truly loved. Helga G. Pataki, his personal childhood tormentor, and secret childhood crush. How would Arnold feel? Finally discovering that his bully and the love of his life were one in the same. Only time would tell. And Helga had a feeling that time would tell a lot.

________________________________________________________________________

*So, will Football Head ever figure out that it's Helga he's longing for? Or will she have to SPELL it out for him, lol? Review and I'll post quicker, promise! Oh, and I wrote that poem myself, lol. ^_^*


	4. Phantom Lover

**__**

Bleeding Hearts

Part Four: Phantom Lover

Arnold spent the rest of the day glancing around the classroom, hoping to lock eyes with the girl of his dreams. The girl who's identity evaded him, even though he knew her every detail.

It was a strange feeling, his thoughts kept returning to the conversation he'd had with Helga. The one where she'd confessed her love to him in the heat of the moment atop Future Tech Industries. Was she really just caught up in all the excitement? Or did her words hold real meaning? It just didn't make sense. If she really loved him, why all the torture? Why all the name calling, the spit ball blowing, the prank pulling…

Helga was slumped back in her desk twirling her pencil around in her fingers. She wished Arnold would get a clue. That spell was taking forever to run its coarse. How long was it supposed to take again?

She started wriggling her foot and accidentally banged it against the leg of her desk. She shouted in pain and started muttering obscurities to herself…hey, it hurts when you bang your foot!

This, naturally, got everyone's attention. _Great_, she slumped down further in her chair.

"Uh Helga," Mr. Simmons called, "is there something wrong?"

__

Mind your own business you sappy throw pillow. "I'm fine."

"Good," Mr. Simmons was about to assign another short story for the class to read but the recess bell rang and soon the desks were empty.

Arnold, who was usually the last to leave, had darted out into the hall ahead of everyone. Mr. Simmons scratched his head and peered out the window, something strange was definitely going on here.

******

Gerald found Arnold leaning over one of the outdoor water fountains.

"Hey Arnold, is something up with you today?"

"Huh?" Arnold finished drinking and turned to Gerald.

"During class you were shifting around in your seat like Harold after drinking twelve cartons of chocolate milk, and you were sweating like Eugene in a fireworks factory the whole time Mr. Simmons was up there reading that poem." Gerald answered.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Gerald." Arnold started walking off. He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over the playground.

Gerald followed his friend's gaze. It fell on almost every girl in the fourth grade class. "What are you doing man?"

"Just looking around, I'm trying to find someone." Arnold replied absently.

"Who?"

"I don't know."

Gerald sighed and headed off, "This is too weird for me, later."

"See ya." Arnold had made up his mind. He'd just go around the playground and strike up a conversation with each girl. His heart was sure to flutter like it had the night before when he started talking to the right one. It wasn't much of a plan, but hey, he was only nine.

He decided to start with one of the least obvious people, "Hey Phoebe, what'cha doing?"

"Oh hello Arnold," Phoebe greeted him, "I'm just waiting for Helga. She's got ball monitor duty this week."

"Okay," nope, he wasn't getting any vibes from Phoebe, not that he'd really expected to. "See ya later."

He went from girl to girl. Which meant sitting through a lecture by Rhonda on fashion. Listening to Sheena go on forever about her latest scab. And enduring Lila's 'ever so' speech about how she only liked him.

What a stupid plan. Arnold was ready to give up, the bell was about to ring anyway, when he turned and collided with-

"Helga!"

"Why don't you watch where I'm going Football Head?!" she shouted rubbing her back.

"Sorry Helga," he apologized, "I'm not myself today."

"You're not normal any day." Helga scoffed.

There it was again, that funny little tingling feeling in his chest. What was causing it? He'd been out on the play ground hanging around every girl the whole time and this hadn't happened once until---Helga!

"What are you staring at bucko?" she demanded.

__

H-Helga's the one I love? Arnold gulped, _B-but, this isn't fair!_

"Earth to Hair Boy!" Helga waved her hand in front of his face, "Calling Arnoldo!"

Arnold snapped out of his thoughts, "I can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Arnold was acting weirder than usual, was it the spell?

His green eyes never left her, "I-I…"

"Spit it out!" she scowled.

"Helga I-"

RRIIIINNGGG!!!!!

__

STUPID BELL! Helga's mind shrieked, _Couldn't it have waited just a few more seconds?!_

"I guess you have to collect the balls now huh?" Arnold asked, his voice trailing off.

"That's right Einstein now get out of my way!" no way was she dropping her guard again before Arnold told her how he felt.

Helga started jerking balls away from passing students and stuffing them into the bag. Pretty soon she and Arnold were the only two fourth graders left on the playground.

Gathering up all his nerve Arnold reached out and tapped Helga on the shoulder. 

"What?!" she spun around furiously.

Arnold took a step back, it felt like Nadine's butterfly collection had gotten loose in his stomach. "Helga, I-I wrote that poem Mr. Simmons read today in class."

"So?"

"So…I wrote it because I've got this _crush_ on a girl."

Helga didn't flinch.

"She's in our class…" Arnold hinted.

She cocked her eyebrow at him. "What are you getting at?"

"Helga," had it been this hard for her to say? "the girl I wrote about, I know who she is now. Helga G. Pataki, I love you."

The words echoed in her ears. The sweet melodious words that she'd dreamed of hearing from Arnold since her first day of preschool. _I love you_. Those three little words held so much power. It was amazing the way they transformed even the coldest heart into a warm and fragile entity.

"Arnold," now the walls were coming down all over again, all she could do was hope that history wouldn't repeat itself, "I-"

"I know it sounds weird." Arnold interjected.

__

Weird?! Helga thought, _that was putting it a little harshly_. _Unexpected maybe, but 'weird'?_

"I mean, I never pictured myself liking you like this. But I do." Arnold shrugged. He was killing the romance. If there was even any left to harm.

"Arnold I don't think-"

"I mean, I never expected to think of you as anything more than…well…maybe a friend." he continued, digging himself in deeper.

Helga was starting to see a downside to this whole confession spell.

"But here I am, telling you I love you." Arnold started to laugh, "Pretty crazy huh?"

Her eyes narrowed, _Maybe he's just a jerk?_

"And why's that Arnold?" she questioned, "I mean, am I not your type? Guess I'd need braids and freckles. I'd have to go around telling lame barnyard jokes and saying 'ever so' or 'oh so much' every other sentence! You know what you are Arnold? You're just a--a--big dumb jerk! And I **hate** you!"

Her last four words stung Arnold like an arrow through the heart. He couldn't help himself, thanks to that spell his deepest feelings were exposed. Emotions that frankly, he just wasn't ready to feel. He had the passion, just not the maturity to deal with it.

Helga slung the bag over her shoulder and stomped off through the double doors. Arnold was left standing there, broken hearted, helpless to stop her as he watched her walk out of his life.

The whole thing could have been a scene in a movie. Because just like in the movies, after a tragic moment has taken place…it started to rain.

Arnold's only comfort, the rain hid his tears. 

Magic is something that's already found in love, casting spells only seems to complicate things. We learn valuable lessons throughout our lives, sadly enough, this lesson was something Helga and Arnold would discover at a young age. An age when love's bonds, can be all too easily broken.

________________________________________________________________________

*What will become of Arnold and Helga now? Is their relationship lost forever? Find out the answers in the next chapter…but be sure to review for this one first. ^_~ *


	5. Captured Heart

**__**

Bleeding Hearts

Part Five: Captured Heart

Misery became Arnold's only companion over the next few days. He couldn't eat or sleep and had no interest in spending time with his friends. Depression consumed him and the pain in his heart became unbearable.

"Helga!" he cried for the third time one night, jolting out of a nightmare and up in his bed.

Rubbing his face with his sweaty hands Arnold tried once more to gain composure. Something had gone terribly wrong in his life. He knew now that he loved Helga, but he hadn't exactly dealt with his feelings in the best of ways. Okay, he'd completely blown it!

One thing was for sure. He couldn't go on living like this. He'd have to apologize to Helga at school the next morning. But how to make it up to her?

Then inspiration struck, "I've got it!" he cried aloud, waking up nearly all the borders.

******

"You're throwing a Halloween party? Tonight?!" Gerald asked Arnold before class began the next day.

"That's right. Tonight, instead of trick-or-treating like everyone else I'm throwing the biggest Halloween bash this neighborhood has ever seen!"

The class instantly stopped their chattering and cheered.

Arnold turned to find Helga slumped back in her desk. Taking a deep breath he got up and slipped into the seat next to her.

"Hey Helga," he whispered.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

Mustering up all his courage he reached out and gently took her hand. "Helga, would you like to come to my party tonight? As my date?"

__

Date?! The word presented itself over and over again in Helga's mind. The spell may have been off to a rocky start but maybe, just maybe, Arnold was sincere about liking her. "Okay Hair Boy, I'll take ya up on that."

"Great," Arnold gave her an ear to ear smile before letting go of her hand and returning to his seat.

Helga stared at him for a moment, wondering if she should ask Madame Blanch to reverse the spell. Maybe that was the only way to make this whole thing feel…right. Arnold shouldn't be forced to reveal feelings he wasn't ready to acknowledge. But then again, Helga didn't know how much more rejection she could take. It had half killed her to see how lightly Arnold had taken her confession of love before. And besides…she didn't have ten bucks to keep shelling out to that gypsy anyways.

******

Halloween music played as the fourth graders gathered up on the roof of the boarding house where Arnold lived. Arnold greeted the guests as they entered and handed him their Halloween goodies for the party.

Finally the guest that Arnold had been waiting for arrived. "Hi Helga, great costume."

Helga smiled and glanced down at her costume, a bright crimson red fabric that wound around her trim figure and gave off the essence of a brilliant flame when blown gently by the wind. 

"What are you supposed to be?" Arnold asked.

"A sorceress." 

"Well, I'd say you'd pulled it off." Arnold grinned, "You've got me spellbound."

Helga blushed but couldn't help but wonder if it was Arnold talking…or the spell.

"So what are you Football Head?"

Arnold bowed slightly, spreading his cape and winking behind his black mask, "Call me--_The Masked Avenger_. At your service my lady." he drew his plastic sword and whipped it around in the air a few times.

"Show off." Helga laughed.

Arnold's face turned bright red as Brainy (the DJ) played another upbeat song.

"Care to dance?" Arnold offered Helga his arm.

Spell or no spell, it was nice getting this much attention from Arnold, at least he wasn't putting his foot in his mouth again. "Okay."

Arnold and Helga danced the night away on the roof of the boarding house beneath the twinkling stars and full moon. Despite the enchanting time Helga was having, the knowledge of the spell that she'd placed on her beloved football headed muse wouldn't let her thoroughly enjoy herself.

__

Oh Arnold, she sighed,_ if only you knew how often I've longed for this moment. How many times I've fantasized about dancing here in your arms. And now that my lifelong dream has come true, my love, I'm haunted by the secret that I've bewitched you into prematurely confessing your love for me! As painful as it is to me I know what I must do._

With those final thoughts Helga resolved to do the unthinkable. Tomorrow morning, when the magic of Halloween had passed, she would throw herself upon the mercy of Madame Blanch and beg her to remove the spell from dear sweet Arnold's heart.

________________________________________________________________________

*So how will Arnold feel about Helga once the spell's removed? IF it can be removed? And will Arnold ever discover that Helga cast the spell? In other words…this fic ain't over yet! ^_~*


	6. Abracadabra

**__**

Bleeding Hearts

Part Six: Abracadabra

It was the hardest thing that Helga had ever had to do. It practically ripped her heart out to walk that lonely walk to Madame Blanch's shop. Still, Helga knew it was the right thing to do and--despite her insistence to the contrary--she really did have a conscience.

Madame Blanch heard Helga storm into her shop and put down the magazine that she'd been reading. "Well hello there doll."

"Madame Blanch it worked, it actually worked!" Helga shouted, grabbing the surprised gypsy by the collar.

"Whoa, slow down there, what worked?"

"The potion, the spell, whatever it was it worked!" Helga cried, "And now he's told me everything! But…it's not…"

"The way you thought it would be?" Madame Blanch finished.

Helga nodded.

"Well there, ya see." the gypsy crossed her arms. "Love's magical enough without the help of charms and bracelets and spells…adding those things just complicates it all."

"Then why didn't you just TELL ME?!" Helga snapped, "Why did you let me cast that spell on him and nearly ruin the small relationship we already had?!?"

"Because some lessons in life you just have to learn for yourself honey." she replied.

Helga glared at the gypsy for a moment, "Well now that that's over with will you just remove the darn spell so I can leave and get back to my normal, miserable life?!"

"And what's so miserable about it?" Madame Blanch asked.

"Doi! The boy I love finally admits he loves, which took a love spell to do, and he isn't ready to feel the way I do!" Helga yelled.

"Girls naturally mature faster ya know." 

Crossing her arms Helga faced the wall, "Arnold's ahead of the other guys, he likes likes Lila but he just barely likes me. Well…deep down he's crazy about me…but who knows when the heck he's gonna be ready to show that?!"

"Patience." Madame Blanch cautioned, "Love's not for the faint of heart."

Helga sighed and nodded, she knew the gypsy had a point.

Smiling Madame Blanch turned to her shelves and started searching for the antidote which would make the spell's effects wear off instantly.

"Hey Madame Blanch," Helga spoke up.

"Yes honey?" Madame Blanch found what she was looking for and turned to the blonde.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"The talk." Helga shrugged.

Madame Blanch smiled, "You're welcome sweetie." She really was a cute kid, probably didn't have much of a home life. "Now you just sprinkle these dew droplets and rose pollen on your true love's face as he slumbers and when he awakes, the spell is broken."

"Thanks," Helga grabbed the small vile, "I guess it's better to wait and have everything perfect, even if that does mean putting up with him rejecting me for the golden girl for a few more years."

"Lots of luck to ya dear," Madame Blanch patted Helga's shoulder and sent her on her way, "Oh wait!"

Helga stopped halfway out the door and turned around, one hand digging into her pocket, "Let me guess, pay you ten bucks?"

"Nah," the gypsy waved her hand, "this one's on the house. Just wanted to let you know, this boy you're interested in. The spell wouldn't have worked on him at all if he didn't feel something for you to begin with. So there's still a chance that he might decide to tell ya he loves you anyway. Without the spell."

__

Like I'd ever get THAT lucky, Helga thought, "Alright, thanks again. Oh and-"

"My lips are sealed." the shopkeeper assured her.

******

Now Helga's only problem was getting to Arnold while he was asleep so she could use the antidote. Actually, she knew exactly what to do. Something she'd done maybe once or twice before. She'd simply sneak into Arnold's room that night and sprinkle the stuff over his face. Then she'd run like heck before he could wake up and catch her!

That night she was on the roof of the boarding house looking into Arnold's room via his skylight. He looked so peaceful slumbering there, dreaming away while that spell tugged at his heart.

Taking a moment to swoon over him Helga peered down lovingly at her love, noting his every detail and the way the moonlight reflected off his lightly tanned skin. "Oh Arnold, bane of my existence, love of my life. If only our souls were fated to join at this early point in life. But alas my darling, it is not to be. Now that I know, I must set you free." Helga made a mental note to add that to her book of poetry as soon as she got home.

Quietly sneaking down the steps built into Arnold's wall Helga stood over her love and opened the vile.

Arnold didn't even flinch as Helga sprinkled the concoction on his face. Little droplets hit his cheeks, falling from her fingertips.

"Sweet dreams, my love." Helga whispered, a tear running down her cheek and falling upon Arnold just before she turned to leave.

Arnold stirred and opened his eyes just as the latch to the skylight closed and Helga crawled down the fire escape. Unaware of what had just taken place Arnold wiped his face and sat up.

"Must be hot in here." he wondered aloud. "I'm covered in sweat."

Shrugging he slipped back under his sheets and drifted back to his dreams, dreams of Helga. Only this time the tugging at his heart seemed to loosen with each breath. By morning Arnold felt like his old self again.

________________________________________________________________________

*This is NOT the end of the story. There's one more chapter to come. Please review, thanks! ^_^*


	7. Of Magic and True Love

**__**

Bleeding Hearts

Part Seven: Of Magic and True Love

Helga's walk to school was surprisingly painless. She knew she should feel awful after losing the love of her life by removing the spell that kept his heart bond to her but for some reason she felt…good.

"I guess doing the right thing isn't so painful after all." Helga shrugged.

The bell rang and Helga was back in her seat starring towards her love in the front row. Things were certainly back to normal. Arnold didn't turn around to look at her once. It was amazing how everything could turn back to normal so quickly.

The lunch bell rang and the students all filed into the cafeteria, sitting at their usual tables, even Arnold was back to sitting with Gerald, never looking up to see Helga as she passed by.

By the end of the day Helga was 100% certain that Arnold no longer felt anything but maybe a slight friendship towards her again.

At home she fell back on her bed and starred up at the ceiling. She still felt right about what she did, but then again, something in her heart wished Arnold would've at least said _something_ to her.

**__**

RIIINNGG!!!

Helga jumped up, she was the only one in the house at the moment so naturally she was stuck playing secretary for all Bob's angry beeper clients.

"Hello? Sorry, no refunds. All sales are final." she answered.

"Helga?" Arnold's voice asked.

"ARNOLD?!" she gasped, what could he want?

"I was just calling to check on you."

"Why?"

"I dunno, I just felt like it I guess."

"Yeah right," Helga was suddenly infuriated with him, "after you spent all day pretending that I didn't exist!"

"I know I haven't been acting like myself lately," Arnold confessed, "and I'm really sorry. I-"

"You don't have to say anything," Helga sighed, may as well come clean and get the whole thing over with now, "I know why you've been acting strange and it's all my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Arnold, I know this may sound crazy but…" Helga took a deep breath, "Arnold I went to Madame Blanch's shop and bought a love spell to get you to tell me what you really thought of me."

There was a brief pause as Arnold tried to decide whether or not Helga was serious, "Why would you do that Helga?"

"Well, after I told you that I loved you--back when we were saving the neighborhood--and then you played it off by asking me if I really hated you…" she was so embarrassed telling him all this, "I guess I just wanted to know if you really did love me or if…"

"Or if you were wasting your time chasing after someone who didn't love you back?" Arnold finished.

"Yeah."

This reminded him of how he felt about Lila, he just couldn't be mad at Helga. He'd been through this himself. "Helga--I--I understand."

"You do?" this was a shock.

"Yeah, remember, Lila only _likes_ me." Arnold grinned.

Helga couldn't help but laugh a little, "Well anyway, you don't have to worry about the spell I--it, um--wore off."

Arnold didn't know what else to say. Truthfully, he didn't know why he'd called Helga in the first place. But he was kind of glad he did, "I guess this means I like you like you huh?"

"Who knows?" Helga shrugged, "It was just a stupid spell."

"Maybe," Arnold was tangling his finger in the phone cord. He wasn't so sure it _was_ just the spell. He certainly felt normal again, just…well, that feeling in his heart hadn't completely gone away.

"So if all you wanted to do was see how I was I guess you can hang up now." Helga made a motion to put the phone down.

"Wait!"

"What?" Helga questioned, rapidly pulling the phone back to her ear.

"I--uh--are there all by yourself?"

"Yes…" _What a weird question to ask. _"How'd you know?"

"Well, you answered the phone and told me no refunds." Arnold smiled. Helga could tell he was smiling just by the tone of his voice.

"Oh yeah," Helga blushed.

"You want some company?" Arnold inquired, "I'm not really doing anything here at the boarding house and, well, maybe we could watch a movie or something?"

Helga's heart was pounding in her chest, _Arnold's asking to come over. TO MY HOUSE!!!_ "Uh, sure Football Head, Big Bob's not here to hog the television so I guess we could do that."

"Great," Arnold exclaimed, "I'll be right over!"

As she hung up the phone Helga swooned. She couldn't believe it! Madame Blanch was right, Arnold really did love her. So much that he had to tell her, in his own sweet way of course.

Arnold arrived at Helga's a few minutes later. They sat in Big Bob's chair in the living room and watched a late night movie marathon.

Helga's parents came home a few hours later just as the phone rang.

Miriam answered, "H-hello?"

"Hey there Pataki," Arnold's grandpa greeted her, "just calling to see what the short man was up to. He's been gone a couple of hours."

"Oh, well hold on, I'll check." Miriam sat the phone down and went into the living room. Bob motioned for her to be quiet as he pointed over to his chair where Helga and Arnold were dozing away in each other's arms.

"Isn't that just the sweetest thing?" Miriam smiled.

"Yeah, that Alfred's really not such a bad kid." Bob agreed. "Guess he can sleep over here tonight."

Miriam went back to the phone as Bob draped a blanket over the two snoozing fourth graders.

"Uh, hello, Mr.--um--Phil?"

"Yes?"

"Arnold's still here, he's sleeping in the living room with Helga. They were watching movies." Miriam informed him. "Is it alright if we just let him sleep here tonight?"

"Sure thing." Phil agreed. Hanging up he turned to his wife, "Well Pooky, it looks like the short man's got himself a girlfriend."

"Really?" Arnold's grandma turned, "Who?"

"That Pataki girl with the one eyebrow."

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" she grinned, "They looked so cute together at the Halloween party."

"Yep," Phil threw his arm around her waist as they walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, "she's really cast a spell over the short man."

**__**

~*The End*~

________________________________________________________________________

*Like the ending? I hope it wasn't too sappy. ^_^ I'm a sucker for happy endings, lol. I'm just glad I finished this before Halloween. Speaking of Halloween…**_Happy Halloween _**everyone!*


End file.
